pacheco_cara_flojafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Blassootsrr
The Battle of Blassootsrr was a decisive battle before the series events. Although it is mentioned only once in the series, it has had indirectly mentions during the same. Background As Pacheco Cara Floja mentions in the episode titled "How to Train Your Pokémon", it was a very fierce battle that lasted a long time, long before the events of the series. Apparently, a huge conflict arose and the whole world became hostile and savage, taking territories and killing everything in its path. Several of those victims together were 89,652 cats killed in battleIn the minute 1:17, says the exactly victims.. One of the few survivors, who had to escape outside Mineworld, was Yeti. Story To date, it has only appeared in the twenty-fifth episode of the series. When Pacheco was explaining the third step to be able to capture a Pokémon, he mentions that to get Pokeballs, he needs to speak with someone who has been outside Mineworld, who has fought in the Blassootsrr battle and who has enough knowledge to keep the secret of the Pokeballs, to what we later discover is Yeti. Although that was his only mention, it seems that it has had more repercussions and mentions than one might think. An example is in the Civil War special, where Grand Master mentions that Yeti is one of his most powerful disciples who has trained for several reasons. This possibly makes reference to the battle and how Yeti was able to escape with life. Another possible reference (almost entirely) is found in the episode entitled "How to Make a Monster", where Cat Leader of Tribe Cats mentions that his grandfather forged the first fishing rod in the Battle of Halhoofr, where many cats fought against an army of Creepers to defend the Castle of the Cats. In that battle, many cats died and until that day, all cats remember what happened in that battle. In the Cat Leader flashback, it can also be seen that the earth dried up suddenly before or during that event. During that fight, the Creepers managed to enter but the Cat Leader grandfather escaped, possibly to rebuild his cat village again. It's unknown if that battle was the same as the Battle of Blassootsrr, although they share common things such as the death of many cats during the battle and the territorial disputes that were at that time, probably due to lack of resources. It may be possible that, for cats of Tribe Cats, the battle isn't called Battle of Blassootsrr because they probably call it Battle of Halhoofr, as mentioned by Cat Leader in the episode. Gallery Mention.png|First mention of the battle plus its consequences. Mention 2.png|Grand Master mentioning how powerful is Yeti (probably referring to the battle). Flashback war.png|The Castle of the Cats before the Battle of Halhoofr, from a flashback sequence in How to Make a Monster. Trivia * In additional material of the series, KillerCreeper55 showed an image where you can see a group of humans fighting in the Secret Caverns. He confirmed that that photo was from the Battle of Blassootsrr. References